Surviving Life and School
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Junior year of Sky High was suppose to be fun...until a very evil villain walked into my life and my family's life. Plus I have to deal with a girl threatening to steal the guy I like and now Stronghold wants me? How I'm going to survive! R&R
1. Chapter 1

So I've recently developed a crush on the villain Lash...and hence this story. Not gunna talk long like on my others cause I just want to get to the point. So here it is.

I don't own Sky High...if I did...there would be second one or a background story for Lash and an OC character.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

I remember the day that I first laid my eyes upon him. He's my cousin's friend and I knew that I would see him a lot. The first day that we met was at my cousin's 12th birthday party. I was only 11 when I met him. He was older by two years. He was 13. He had chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes that always twinkled with mischievous. And that was also the day that I learned that they had superpowers. My cousin had the gift of speed while my crush had the gift of stretching every body part. And I do mean _every_ body part. I had moved into my cousin's house when I was 14. They were already in high school while I was suck in middle school. I had discovered my powers, and yes, I mean powers. I have three total. My cousin and my crush were picking me on and I had a really bad day. I had finally snapped, water bursting out of no where and crashing into my crush. My cousin started to race towards me in order to make me stop but I screamed at him to leave me alone and he suddenly flew away. My crush had stretched his arms, wrapping them around me only for me to phase straight through them and through the floor. I ended up in the basement. I was 12 when I discovered them.

"Hey Monica!" a voice yelled in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ow! What the hell Lash!" I growled, rubbing my ear.

Yes...Lash Livingston, my cousin Speed's best friend and my crush. He was smirking at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Wondering when you would stop staring into space like a weirdo." he said.

His chocolate brown hair had grown out and it fell slightly over his eyes. I merely rolled my eyes at him and said, "I was thinking back to when I got my powers."

"Whatever Monica."

Right. My name is Monica Night. I am a water bender, like from the Avatar the Last Airbender cartoon show, a telekinetic, but I couldn't read minds sadly, and I could phase. I had dark brown hair with blue streaks in them and my eyes were caramel colored. My skin was naturally tan and I stood at least a good 5"7. Lash stood 6"3 while Speed stood 5"9. I was shorter then them sadly enough but it was fine. I could out power them any day. I squealed, jumping as I felt someone poke my side and I looked to see Lash, smirking that evil sexy smirk. I glared at him and swatted at his hand.

"What did I say about poking me in my side?" I hissed.

"Not to?"

"Yeah...don't do it!"

"But it's fun."

I only pouted and squeaked as my hair was ruffled by my cousin.

"Sup little cous! Ready for Sky High tomorrow?"

I fixed up my hair, glaring at him, "Yes I'm ready."

They were seniors this year while I was a junior. They were the only two who were welcome back because they thought it was a prank and they didn't know that Royal Pain was going to make the school fall and such. I watched them disappear into Speed's room, leaving me alone downstairs. I yawned, stretching as I got off the couch. Might as well head to my room seeing how I will have peace in there. I headed up the stairs, only to bump into Lash. I waved my arms, nearing falling backwards but thanks to Lash quickly wrapping his arms around me, I was saved from my pending doom from the stairs. I blushed heavily and said, "Thanks Lash."

"No problem Nica." he said, heading past me and downstairs.

I smiled at the nickname. He had given me it when we first met. And that smile refused to leave my face as I entered my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter to it. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High...if I did...there would be second one or a background story for Lash and an OC character.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>  
><strong>_

"Monica! Time to get up!" my mom yelled.

I only groaned, burying myself under the covers some more. All of a sudden, the blanket was ripped off of me and I shrieked, sitting up and glaring only to discover Speed.

"Speed! Get out of my room!" I yelled at him.

He was only grinning and said, "Mom said to get up."

I called my aunt "mom" instead seeing how my real mom didn't want me.

"I heard her." I hissed, "Now get out!"

I used my telekinetic powers to shove him out of my room and slammed the door in his face. I sighed, getting off my bed and walked to my closet, grabbing a pair of dark blue shorts, slipping them on. My pj's were a knee length shirt that had a picture of the Mad Hatter. I slipped off the shirt and grabbed a black long sleeve shirt with red and white strip and grabbed a grey tank top, slipping it over the shirt. I gave myself a look over and nodded. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed a pair of socks, slipping them on then grabbed my black with skulls on the side converses. I tugged them on and bounced off my bed, opening the door and heading downstairs. I felt a gush of wind brush past me, making me spin and tumble down the stairs. I had yelped when I started falling. I only closed my eyes when I reached the last step, but it never came. I opened my eyes only to see a smirking Lash. I scowled at him and phased out of his arms, mumbling, "Thanks."

"No problem _Monica_."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I've heard my name being said that way before. It was lust. I looked up at Lash, my caramel colored eyes locked with his dark brown ones. I could see the pure lust in them along with something else, but before I could figure it out, Speed came up.

"So we going or what?" He asked, impatient.

I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the back of the head, "Yeah Speedy, we're going."

He scowled at me and yelled after me, "Don't call me Speedy!"

My only answer was a laugh as I headed to the bus.

**_School_**

I yawned as I walked to class. Hero History...talk about boring. I nearly die in that class of boredom. And to make things worse, I sit next to Will Stronghold. I didn't like him or his friends. None what so ever. I wanted to push them over the edge but seeing how Stronghold had super strength and could fly...I would have to change plans on that. I decided to sing a little song to myself that I had recently heard, "Dayo. Me say dayo. Daylight come an we dont wanna go home."

"You shouldn't sing to yourself. It makes you weirder then what you already are." A voice said.

She stopped singing, looking towards the source of the voice only to see Will Stronghold. He was giving me a smirk. I scowled at him, my eyes turning cold.

"Like you're one to talk Stronghold." I said, turning away from him to go to class.

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I was spun around and a pair of lips found mine. I stiffened then pushed Will back using my telepathy. I was glaring at him angrily, tears threatening to pool over.

"H-How _dare_ you!" I hissed at him.

He licked his lips and smirked, "You taste good. Wonder what else tastes good."

"Don't come any closer to me Stronghold." I warned, scared for once.

He took a step towards me, "I think I will."

Quickly thinking, I turned towards the wall and phased through it, running till was outside. I panted heavily, sinking down to the ground and hugged myself, crying. What had just happened? Will Stronghold, the guy I despised, just kissed me! And he's dating Layla!

"Well lookie here. Ditching classes now Nica?" a voice said.

I knew that voice. I stood up, launching myself into Lash's chest, my arms wrapped around him as I cried.

"Whoa! Nica? What's wrong? What happened?"

I hiccuped, sniffling. My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Speak up Nica. I can't hear you." Lash said, running a hand through my hair.

Backing up slightly, I whispered, "Stronghold kissed me."

I felt his hands tense up on me, the hand in my hair tightening. I whimpered and he released his hold on my hair, muttering, "Sorry."

Sniffling, I looked up at him and said, "I-I was just minding my own business...and and and...he just kissed me!"

I was wiping the tears away and cried out softly, "He took my first kiss!"

Suddenly, I was on my back and looking at Lash. My eyes were wide in surprise. His face had a serious look on it and he asked, "Was it a peck or did he get farther?"

I blinked and started to blush. I said softly, "Just a peck."

He smirked and said, "Then he didn't take your first kiss. This is what your first kiss should be like."

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened some more. He suddenly gripped my side, causing me to gasp. He had taken the opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed and I shyly met his tongue with mine. He stroked my tongue softly, causing me to moan lightly. He pulled away from me, smiling at me this time. I only blushed, turning my head to the side embarrassed. He got up, pulling me up as well.

"How was your 'real' first kiss." he asked, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"It was...amazing." I said softly, smiling, "Thanks Lash."

"No probs Nica." he said, ruffling my hair.

"Gah! Don't do that!" I said, trying to fix my hair.

"Naw...Don't think I will." he said, pulling me close and started to tickle me.

I screamed with laughter, squirming and twisting, trying to get away. I had forgotten about my phasing powers at the moment.

"L-Lash! I-I ca-can't...b-breath!"

He stopped, letting me catch my breath. I playfully glared at him and the bell rang.

"Looks like school is out. Let's get going home." He said, pulling me along with him to the buses.

I rolled my eyes and I felt a gush of wind. I knew it was Speed.

"Sup dude." Lash said.

"Hey. What's Monica doing here?" Speed asked.

"Stronghold kissed her and she ditched class so she wouldn't see him." Lash replied, leaving out the part where Lash had kissed me.

"What! Stronghold kissed her!" Speed shouted, gaining some peoples attention.

"That's right dude. She was minding her own business then the next thing she knew, he kissed her. She ran away because he scared her." Lash said, his voice raising slightly.

I heard the people starting to murmur. A lot of them knew me well enough that I would never do something to hurt others. I always helped out people and I was kind to them. I stood up for the hero support against bullies, meaning Lash and Speed whenever I could catch them in the act that is. I only sighed, wanting to go home. I tugged on Lash's sleeve and said softly, "I just wanna go home."

Lash looked down at me then nodded, "Aright. Let's go Speed."

Speed walked on my other side, just in case anything else happened. I was glad to have Speed and Lash in my life.


End file.
